


Instant Pleasure

by BaeLanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Sexual freedom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeLanna/pseuds/BaeLanna
Summary: Happiness is possible, if you're mad enough…





	1. Officer out of bed!

"I don't want somebody to love me," Seven gently sings, grinning sheepishly as she drifts without purpose through the winding corridors of deck three.

An empty glass in one hand, her young friend Naomi's glittering, blue Flotter doll in the other, the ex-drone stumbles over her own, bare feet, and then giggles warmly.

She uses one fist to steady herself against the wall, and with a heave, she pulls her torso back upright. Her blonde hair a mess and newly shoulderlength, her red lipstick smeared liberally across her full lips, framing her wide smile, she takes a deep, steadying breath.

Cautiously taking one more step forwards, Seven continues "Just give me sex whenever I want it…"

Stretching her arms wide above her, the glass and the doll shining against the grey corridor's illumination, Seven's loose breasts swing beneath her extra large, Starfleet issue, grey T-shirt.

She opens her long, naked legs wide and tosses her head backwards, laughing once more before relaxing her muscles and swaying sensually on the spot. 

She delightedly finishes her song, "'Cause all I ask for is instant pleasure… Instant pleasure…"

Bringing her forearms inwards, she massages the swell of each breast rapturously, her eyes closed and teeth tenderly biting her lower lip.

Lifting one knee upwards, she presses the muscle of her thigh against her centre, and sighs dreamily.

"Instant pleasure…" She whispers, before quickly losing her balance and stumbling again.

"Seven!" Cries another woman, unseen, and much to the hilarity of the ex-Borg. Seven laughs breathlessly to herself before continuing forwards, drawing the distant, beckoning woman away from her place of safety, and optimistically towards undiscovered pleasures.


	2. Are you ready, room?

Kathryn leans back in her ready room chair and closes her eyes.

The warmth from her hot cup of black pick-me-up soothing across her palms, her fingers curve lovingly around the hot metal as she closes her eyes. After a quiet moment, she pulls the beverage slowly across the desk towards her, sits up straighter, and opens her eyes to look challengingly at her reading room doors.

She does not need any more disturbances today.

"Seven of Nine to Janeway…"

Kathryn rolls her eyes.

She does not answer, but brings her coffee cup to her lips and tastes its boiling contents.

Exhaling with satisfaction, her eyes narrow, and after another moment's silence, she responds casually, "Janeway here."

As she waits for her young, ex-drone's report/ request/ complaint/ criticism, an un-Seven-like splutter, followed by a bizarre, whooping laugh, and the angry reproval of none other than Lieutenant Torres, bursts from the Captain's combadge.

She places her cup onto the table and enquires, "Seven?… Lieutenant?"

"Seven, is your combadge on?" "No, no, it's not on, why would it be on…" "Who were you talking to?" "I'm talking to Flotter. He's such a cute little thing…"

"Computer, seal the doors…"

Janeway stands, her whispered command to the computer necessary for her to eavesdrop in peace.

Muffled sounds emanate from the badge over her breast. Scrapes, sighs… Giggling.

Comprehension dawning over her features, Kathryn's open lips seal themselves shut and her eyes widen.

A desirous groan reaches her burning ears, followed by a whimper, and then more giggling.

'Is that Seven?'

After more noises consistent with the happenings of intimate touches, the sexual, low tone of her chief of engineering quietly asks, "Do you like that?" 

Kathryn's shocked mouth reopens and her frantic eyes search her ready room walls for a portal to the other end of her com connection.

A clear grunt makes Kathryn swallow hard, and a vocal, drawnout, yearnful intake of breath, clear as a bell through the tiny combadge speaker, tells the Captain that her Astrometrics officer has been penetrated.

By B'Elanna.

For several moments she stands with one weak hand holding her desk. She feels too many things. Anger, horror, desperation, sadness.

With a swift slap of her combadge, she severs her connection from the ex-Borg's antics. Commanding "Computer, unseal the doors", Kathryn looks alone and longingly out onto the dark starfield.

Sex in space… She should try it some time…


	3. Commanding Officers

"Well, at least the maintenance crew will be pleased. And who knows, perhaps a thorough swabbing of deck three will teach the pair of them about effective teamwork -"

"You really think they need teaching about teamwork?"

Chakotay smiled widely at his Captain's reply and lowered his head. His teeth sparkled in the low illumination and Kathryn's hooded eyes rolled eagerly over his handsome features.

Their weekly meal together had been especially enjoyable this evening. The pair had gossiped excitedly, and jealously, about Torres and Seven's rendezvous in an open Jefferies tube only meters away from the Captain's quarters.

Both the Captain and her first officer knew each other well enough not to bother hiding the long-suffering of each of their ageing hearts. Each had been alarmed at the ex-drone's drunkenness and semi-nudity, but ever since Seven had began to spend more time with B'Elanna, and it had become apparent that the two young women were capable of great friendship, as well as great strife, Janeway had dismissed Seven's behaviour as excitement from an unspent youth.

Annika Hansen had never grown into a teenager… And it seemed that now, for reasons the Captain could only speculate about, Seven was embracing the youth she had lost.

"… Chakotay…"

The commander looked upwards and into the dark eyes of the woman he admired, and loved.

He raised his chin and held her gaze, continuing to smile warmly at her.

"Kathryn…"

The replicated red wine adding to the haze of their wariness and arousal, the long years spent on a spaceship having done nothing but heighten their libidos (a good fuck being only a holodeck privilege away), news of sex between two attractive, carbon-based women so close to the commanding officer's location had altered something in the Captain's professional conscience.

Kathryn speaks quietly, cautiously, her eyes fixed upon the commander, her skin already flushed and palms a little sweaty, "Do you think it's time?"

The commander's eyes, understanding, move slowly down to stare at Kathryn's lips. How he has dreamt about those lips.

Eventually moving to sit straight in his chair, he looks back up into the Captain's face. 

Caution being his natural reaction, fear that Kathryn's blood-alcohol level might be a little too high and could therefore be impeding her judgement, he enquires, "Officer, state your name and designation…"

The Captain stands. Her auburn hair framing her stern, but sultry features, she replies with her signature husky voice, "I am Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. Captain of the Federation starship Voyager."

Chakotay stands.

Kathryn's eyes move to his lips in desire and excitement as he speaks smoothly, "May I accompany you to bed, Captain?"

She grins playfully, deliciously, before reaching out one pale, elegant hand. Her commander reaches out his own and finally, the commander and Captain make a successful first contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small side project, inspired by a friend's fandom playlist ;) Thanks for reading!


End file.
